Mysteries of Mind and Heart
by yellowrosepetals
Summary: DH SPOILERS!  We know what happens after the Hogwarts battle and we know what happens in the epilouge, but what happened in between?  Better yet, what happens when Harry realizes that Fred, Tonks, and Lupin aren't dead?
1. Chapter 1

Over two months had passed since the dreaded Hogwarts battle had taken place. Even though the war was over, Harry had beaten the Dark lord, and the world was good again, the memories of that day still lay fresh in Harry's mind; the duels, the curses, and most of all the people that had lost their lives. Three people had been clearly imprinted in his mind; Fred Weasley, Remus Lupin, and Nymphadora lupin. Fred was his best friend's brother; Remus was his father's childhood best friend, and Nymphadora, who hated to be called by her name, but preferred Tonks, was Remus's fairly new wife. Fred had left behind a whole family, a twin brother and his shop. Remus and Nymphadora had died together, in love, but they left behind a newborn child, Ted; named after Nymphadora's father, who was killed for being a muggle born. After the battle Harry was invited back to the burrow to live, since now, he really had no home. He blamed himself for the deaths of every single person who died that night, but especially for those three. Although the Weasley family told him numerous times, since the evening that he arrived, that it wasn't his fault; he couldn't shake the feeling from himself. It just didn't seem right; something didn't sit right. He knew that every person that died that night really did, but something about those three. He didn't think they could be dead; he assured himself they were, but they just couldn't see them dead. He was sure it was because these people were the closest to him, and he just couldn't stand the fact that they were gone, but still something did not feel right.

Apart from the fact that he was depressed about the deaths of those three people very close to him, he was having problems with Ginny. Ever since Fred had died he hadn't really been able to talk to her; it was he, himself that prevented it. He just couldn't talk to her, not after he was responsible for her brother's death. He loved her, and he knew it, but he… he just couldn't bring himself to talk to her. Something still didn't feel right about the deaths of these three people, but Harry just could not figure it out. That feeling he had turned out to be more then just a feeling, at least about one person.

_It had been three days since the dreadful Hogwarts Battle. Harry and all the Weasleys were all in the sitting room discussing the funeral arrangements for Fred. Fred had died in the battle of Hogwarts, he had died in Harry's name, and Harry could not forgive himself. The Weasleys all sat discussing where he would be buried, and who would speak. Something was nagging at Harry, something that he couldn't explain. He just couldn't bring himself to think that Fred was actually dead. When Dumbledore and Sirius had died, he knew, even though it was hard, that they were dead. This just didn't feel right, planning his funeral and all. Sometime during their talk Mrs. Weasley asked if Harry would speak and he agreed, although he had no idea what to say. "You lived a good life sorry you died for me," none of this sounded right. Harry looked in the corner where George was sitting on the floor, his face was pale; silent tears running down his face. Within a few minutes they had moved on and decided to discuss the place of burial. George had suggested that they burry him in a small grave yard right outside Hogsmead. Then as they were discussing what the epitaph would read Ginny had let out a small sigh, mixed with tears. The silent tears that had been running down her cheeks, had transformed into sobs. Ginny was heart broken, she never cried in front of people, especially out loud. Quickly she rose from her chair and ran out of the room; her footsteps could be heard running up the stairs. Harry wished to leave and follow her; he wanted so badly to hold her in his arms and tell her things were going to be alright, but he knew in his heart he couldn't. Then almost an hour later as the Weasley's and Harry were in the kitchen; Mrs. Weasley fixing lunch, a shriek erupted through the entire house; it was Ginny. They all knew where she had been; in Fred and George's old room. They decided to lay Fred there while they prepared for his burial. Harry's heart felt a stab of pain, he'd never heard Ginny cry out like that, and he knew it was because of Fred's death. Well, at least that's what he thought. Her shriek was still sounding; Harry could tell by the looks on the Weasley's faces they thought the same as he. That is until the shriek stopped and Ginny began to scream. "MUM, DAD! MUM, DAD! COME HERE QUICKLY MUM DAD!"_

"_Oh good heavens!" Mrs. Weasley shouted as she dashed up the stairs._

"_What do you reckon's wrong?" Ron asked his dad, who was still in the kitchen with them._

"_She's just upset Ron, it takes some time, for certain people to really understand that someone is gone, Ginny just might be th…" he was cut short when a another shriek echoed through the house this time belonging to Mrs. Weasley. "ARTHUR! ARTHUR COME HERE NOW ARTHUR!!"_

"_Oh my lord," he said as he ran off._

_A few moments later screams erupted again and again; mixed "Good Lords, Bloody Hell and Merlin." _

"_What the bloody hell is going on," Ron demanded rhetorically._

"_No idea," George replied ", but I'm going to find out," he then rushed up the stairs. A few moments later Georges cries could be heard, "BILL, RON, PERCY! COME 'ERE! COME 'ERE NOW!!!" _

"_Bloody hell!" Ron yelled as he rushed up the stairs, now the only people left in the kitchen were Hermione and Harry._

"_What do you reckon's going on?" Harry asked._

"_I dunno," Hermione replied ", but whatever it is, it…, it doesn't sound good."_

"_Yeah I know," Harry said ", but what are they are so distraught about all of the sudden. I mean I know they're devastated about Fred, but why are they acting like this now?" Hermione just shook her head. "Hermione," Harry began ", you don't think something could've… something could've happened to the body do you?"_

"_I dunno," she responded ", I don't see why or how anything could've happened, but they are awfully upset."_

"_HARRY, HERMIONE COME QUICKLY!" _

"_Let's go!" Harry yelled grabbing Hermione's arm and dashed up the stairs. When they arrived at the door to Fred's room their pace slowed, and they stood in the doorway. The whole family, except for Percy, Bill, who had gone to go escort Charlie from Romania to the burrow, were there at Fred's bedside. Mrs. Weasley was kneeling next to him on the right side of the bed, George was sitting on the bed next to him, Ginny was sitting on the end of the bed, Mr. Weasley standing behind Mrs. Weasley, and Ron was kneeling on the left side of the bed; all had tears in their eyes. Ron looked up and motioned for Harry and Hermione to come stand by him. They both kneeled beside him looking at the peaceful body of Fred Weasley lying there._

"_Harry," Hermione whispered ", Harry, he looks… he looks like he breathing!"_

"_Wha," Harry began but he was interrupted by a hoarse voice, Fred's voice._

"_Ha…Harry,"_

"_Fred?" Harry asked disbelieving._

"_Yeah it's me."_

"_Wh…wait I, I thought you, you were dead."_

"_So did everyone else," Ron butted in._

"_Wait, wait so you're not dead," Harry asked putting his hand on Fred's._

"_Nope, mate still breathing; lucky to be though._

"_Like I said," George began ", lose a leg or an arm but pack it all in together never!_

"_I just I can't believe that your, your alive."_

"_Well, hopefully you mean that in a good way."_

"_Yeah of course I do."_

"_I don't understand you were gone."_

"_Correction mate you thought I was gone."_

"_Yeah well, what happened? How did you survive?"_

"_Well, all of you lot take seats while I tell the tale." Mrs. and Mr. Weasley pulled up two chairs, Ginny and George remained where they were, and Ron, Harry, and Hermione all sat back on the floor. Fred began the story._

"_I was battling against some stupid death eater when it all began. After I defeated him, I made a run for it in attempts to find George and the rest of my beloved family. On my way I ran into Tonks and she gave me this potion thingy. She poured a drop on my wand. She said it was a shield charm thingy, I can't remember the name. If you're shot with any potentially harmful curses that you have not dodged or blocked it repels them. Well, I was battling next to Percy, two brothers who loathed each other for quite some time fighting side by side. Then, it happened I got shot with a curse, a killing curse, and that's what people, including myself, thought was the end of Fred Weasley. However, three days ago I awakened to find myself in this very bed. After that I found myself in and out of consciousness. The one thing I couldn't figure out was where everyone was, George wasn't in the room. I thought you all had died, and I was the only one left. So that brings me to now. I opened my eyes, well first I raised my arm, and then Ginny was here and she started screaming 'MUM DAD MUM DA…'"_

"_We got it," Mr. Weasley said._

"_You ask me to the story, and then won't let me tell it right, typical. All I'm saying is Tonks saved my life. Where are her and Lupin, with Ted I suppose? Could someone go get them, I want to thank them." He saw the looks on everyone's faces_

"_What's wrong?"_

"_Sweet heart," Mrs. Weasley ", they uh, Tonks and Remus, they uh, they didn't make it."_

"_What?"_

"_They died in battle at Hogwarts."_

"_What?"_

"_They were with you among the other dead."_

"_Well then maybe they're not dead, maybe the same thing happened to them that happened to me."_

"_No Fred, they're gone." A look of sadness washed over Fred's face._

_An outburst off hugs and kisses erupted and then Fred fell asleep. As they watched him happiness filled their eyes, but Harry could tell the mystery that was being turned over in their minds. What had Tonks given him?_


	2. Tonks and Lupin?

A/N ok people none of these characters belong to me, they all belong to J.K. Rowling.

Another A/N I am restating that I was heart broken when I read the end of the book and these three people died. It was so sad. So I figured that I couldn't be the only one, so I'll right a fanfic about what could have happened.

It had been almost two months since that blessed day; the day Fred was found out to be alive. Ever since that day Mrs. Weasley had been making quite a fuss over him. She wouldn't let him leave his bed for an entire month. Both Ron and Harry agreed that she was being over the top, but Hermione had argued that she was just so happy over her son that she didn't want to take any chances of losing him again. Harry saw Hermione's point of view. If Fred had been allowed out of bed he no doubt would have been up to unidentified mischievous things with his brother George. Even though for that month he was confined to his bed, he continued to do business. For about three weeks George spent every day in their room, just talking to Fred, obviously not wanting to leave him. However, Fred had finally convinced, more like demanded, that George go down to the store and work. Weasley's Wizard Wheezes had been closed since the night of the battle. Harry remembered hearing their, Fred and George's, conversation the night before George had returned to work.

"_Mate you need to get back to work."_

"_No, I want to stay here 'till you get better."_

"_I am better."_

"_No, you're not."_

"_Yes, I am."_

"_Then why does Mum have you confined to your bed?"_

"_You're seriously asking about Mum?"_

"_Yes I am."_

"_To answer your question brother dearest, then go ask her."_

"_Fred I just don't want to leave. I was so… that night."_

"_C'mon George you're killing me here._

_George nodded._

"_And you know what else you're killing? Business!"_

"_I know, it's killing me to see you here, not being able to do anything, but you almost died. You were as good as dead."_

"_You know what else is as good as dead our business!"_

"_Please, mate, go back to work."_

"_I'm not going anywhere, I promise."_

"_Fine."_

That was the end of their conversation; George went back to work the next day.

Since the day the Weasley's found out the Fred was still alive the mood in the house had been drastically changed. The dreary, depressing mood had changed into a happy and comfortable one. Even though the Weasley's were now happy, their hearts still ached for Tonks and Lupin. They had died that night; Nymphadora died after she saved Fred's life. It still didn't feel right, Tonks and Lupin being dead. Ever since the day that Fred had come around, Harry had hoped, and believed, that Tonks and Lupin were still alive. However, when he told Ron and Hermione about this they just glanced at each other, and reassured him that Tonks and Lupin were indeed dead. Harry had asked them why it wasn't possible for them to be alive when Tonks was the one who had the potion. They didn't have an answer for it. The only thing they, and everyone else, knew was that after the battle when the Weasley's went to go retrieve Fred's body, Tonk's and Lupin weren't there; their bodies were gone. No one left in the castle had seen anyone take their bodies. No one knew where their bodies were. That was exactly Harry's point maybe they weren't gone, maybe they weren't dead; maybe, just maybe. As the days turned into weeks, Harry was forced to face the cold, hard truth, they were both dead.

August 13th was the day Harry had been dreading the entire summer. August 13th was the day the Andromeda Tonks was dropping Teddy Lupin off at the Burrow. The poor woman was devastated; she had lost her beloved husband and daughter in the same year. Even worse, the world was good again and now Andromeda had no one to enjoy it with. As Teddy's godfather, Harry was his guardian. Harry had told Andromeda countless times that Teddy could stay with her, but she told Harry that she was just too devastated and heart broken to take care of a child at the moment. The plan was that Teddy would stay with Harry until around October and then he would go back and stay with Andromeda while Harry looked for a job. Most people had considered Harry to be very noble and mature by taking on a child at his young age, but Harry wanted to be a godfather, like his own had never gotten the chance to be. After sorrowful, painful, tear filled goodbyes Andromeda left, leaving Harry with little Teddy.

A week had passed by since Teddy had arrived at the Burrow; every day he looked more and more like his parents. It was a quiet Saturday afternoon and all of the Weasley's, with the exception of Charlie, were at the Burrow. It was around noon when it took place. Harry looked up as the door in the kitchen burst open. There in the door frame was a very familiar man, and a very familiar woman.

"Where's my son???!!!" He demanded. Obviously seeing Teddy swinging in his little basinet in the middle of the sitting room, the man rushed in. He shoved Bill, who had been standing next to the door, out of the way, and knocked Ron off his feet in his wild dash. Following him was a teary eyed woman. He practically lunged at the basinet and picked the baby up in his arms.

"Oh thank God he's alright," the man proclaimed, handing him to his sobbing mother.

"See Remus I told you he'd be here," said the woman.

The man and the woman standing before Harry were none of than Remus and Nymphadora Lupin, now hugging their son in between them.


	3. The Explanation

Harry was dumbfounded. There they were Tonks and Lupin, sitting right in front of him. This was like a dream, a wonderful, extremely realistic dream. At first Harry didn't believe what he saw; he tried to convince himself that he was imagining things, but when he saw the Weasley's faces he knew they were all looking at the same thing.

"Tonks!" Harry blurted out ", Lupin?!"

"Nymphadora and Remus Lupin at your service," Tonks replied as she stood up, Teddy pressed tightly against her chest. "Molly, mind if we sit down?"

"No," Mrs. Weasley said ", of course not. Take a seat right there next to Fred. Tonks walked over to the sofa, still holding Teddy, and sat down right next to Fred as Lupin took a seat next to her. He placed his arm around her and brought her into him.

For what seemed like forever no one spoke. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley stood in the doorway, Fred sat next to Tonks staring at the floor, George sat on the chair staring at the pair, Ron and Hermione sat on the floor in the corner, Bill sat in the old chair across the room, and Ginny leaned against the wall. Finally, George decided to say what was on everyone's mind.

"We thought you were dead!"

"Yes, we know," Remus answered ", everyone thought we were."

"So, you're not dead?"

"No, we are both very much alive, not unlike your brother Fred."

For a few minutes everything was silent again. This was all too big to take in, Lupin and Tonks they, they were alive! No one said a word; they were consumed in curiosity and question. Finally, Harry, no longer being able to keep it within himself asked the question on everyone's mind.

"How are you alive?"

"Well," Lupin began ", I think it would be a better idea if Dora explained with my assistance, but if it's ok I'd like to wait for a few minutes; just until little Teddy goes back to sleep."

No one had noticed that Teddy Lupin was now awake; his hair now a soft pink. Harry recognized that color from a wedding photo of Tonks and Lupin. Tonks was dressed in a long, white gown; her hair was shoulder length and soft pink; Lupin was in black dress robes standing next to her. Teddy's hair was now the same soft pink; a color hair knew to be love. Within minutes of Tonks rocking Teddy he drifted back to sleep. She carefully and quietly stood up, walked to the swinging basinet, and placed him inside of it. She then walked back to her seat next to Remus and Fred on the sofa.

"Well," began Mrs. Weasley ", I don't mean to be too forward, but would you please tell us what happened."

"Yes, Molly, of course," Remus said "I would suggest that every take seats." Ginny walked over to Ron and Hermione and sat next to them, George offered his chair to Mrs. Weasley and took a seat next to Ginny, Mr. Weasley brought a chair in from the kitchen, Harry also took a chair from the kitchen, and Fleur, who had just arrived, sat on Bill's lap.

"W…" Remus began, but was interrupted by Mrs. Weasley. "Um, Tonks, Remus, do you think it would be a better idea if we take Teddy upstairs to his room while we talk. We wouldn't want to wake him."

"Thank you for the suggestion Molly," Tonks said ", but I'd really rather prefer it if Teddy stayed here with us. Not meaning to be at all rude at all, but I nearly separated from my son, and have been away from him for months, I would really like it if he stayed."

"No. no," Mrs. Weasley's gushed ", it's quite alright. I know how you feel with Fred and all it's perfectly alright you know," she was interrupted by Mr. Weasley and George.

"Molly," Mr. Weasley said ", just let them tell the story."

"Yeah mum," George agreed ", let them talk."

"Yes, yes, alright," Mrs. Weasley said.

"Ok then," Remus began ", Dora would you like to begin."

"Well," she began "this all occurred on the night of the Hogwart's Battle.

_It was nearing midnight as Remus, Teddy, my mum, and I were in the sitting room. Remus said he needed to speak with me, so I asked my mum to take Teddy upstairs while Remus and I talk. Once my mum was out of the room Remus began to tell me about the battle, as if I didn't know, and told me that he had to go. He said that the last time he used Harry as an outlet; to get away from what he thought was a mistake, but this time he really knew he needed to protect him. I agreed, and was preparing myself to depart with him, but Remus had other plans. He told me that I needed to stay with Teddy, our son; so I did. He left and I waited for a while, but it all just became too much for me._

_I decided that I needed to go. I needed to be with Remus. I loved Teddy, but I knew he'd be safe with my mum, and I couldn't bare the thought of not going to assist Remus or anyone else who needed my help. Within a few minutes I was ready to depart; but not without my essentials. I had my wand naturally, traveling cloak and, a potion called Foux. _

_Once I arrived I met Ginny and Mrs. Longbottom in the room of requirement. Almost immediately I headed to the Astronomy tower with Ginny; I believe Harry came in a few minutes later. I just had to find Remus; I had to. I went rushing through the castle sending shield charms wherever, and whenever I could. As I was wandering around looking for Remus I came across Fred. I'm sure he remembers. Immediately, I thought of the "foux" potion I had with me. You all have been so nice and welcoming to Remus and me. You've given us a safe home, and have always supported our relationship. You all have risked so much for this war, and I just couldn't bear the thought of losing any of you. So I gave Fred the potion, prayed that it would work, and went on my way. Finally, I found Remus; in a terrible state I must say. He was battling a death eater and it wasn't going very well for him. Luckily, the stupid git wasn't paying attention and I snuck behind him and stunned him._

_Remus and I ran off to a deserted room, I had to give him the potion. Since, I had given it to Fred there wasn't enough left for the both of us, so I insisted that he take it. I remembered him speaking of how James was so ecstatic to become a father, and how all three of them had promised that if anything happened to any of them the other two would care for their wives and children. Harry already lost his father, and godfather, I didn't want him to lose another father figure. I'd seen how hard it was for Harry to grow up without parents, we both did. I wanted Remus to use the potion, because that way our son would have a father, and so would Harry. However, he insisted that I take the potion. _Lupin began talking at this point.

_"I insisted that Dora take it. We both knew that we couldn't bear to have Ted grow up without parents; we knew how hard it was on Harry. I just couldn't bare the thought of losing Dora, I just…I just love far too much. I wanted Ted to grow up with a mother; I wouldn't take it, I wanted her too. _Tonks began talking again.

"_Both of us refused to take the potion. We were losing time, and we both knew how foolish we were being. If one of us didn't take the potion we knew that it was a definite possibility that Ted would lose both parents. Unable to persuade the other to listen to us we decided to split the potion. I knew it wouldn't have the same affect; there was a greater chance that we would die, but it helped some. _

_You all know the rest of the story really. The war continued raging as we were both hit with killing spells. Then, the war ended, but neither of us knew about that. I think I'll let Remus continue."_

_"Well, I awoke and I saw Dora lying next to me; she appeared to be, what I feared the most, dead. I just couldn't believe it. I didn't understand how I could be alive and she couldn't. Then I heard a voice, it was Dora's. She weakly called for me, and I knew she was alive. Then I turned to my other side and I saw Fred Weasley, I… I just couldn't believe that he was gone. Then Dora told me that she had given him the potion, but its affects would last longer because was given an adequate amount foux. We had no idea what was going on, we just knew that we had to get to our son. So we escaped from the castle and I apparated taking Dora with me to the first thing that popped into my head. We ended up in an abandoned cottage. My first thought was that I needed to care for Dora, because she hadn't taken an adequate dose of the potion, it lacked some of its affects. She had been bitten by Greyback as well. I couldn't take her to St. Mungo's, I didn't know what was going on, even if the war was over, I knew suspicions wouldn't be. _

_After taking care of Dora she insisted that I take a few days of rest for myself, since I had been caring for her non stop. As soon as we both felt we could safely journey again we headed straight for Dora's mum's house. At this point we knew the war was over, and the Dark Lord was defeated, but we didn't know who survived._

_When we arrived at Dora's mum's house I thought she was going to kill us. She thought we were death eaters in disguise. However, Dora was able to prove to her mum that it was us. After Dora's mum put the frying pan down we rushed upstairs to find the crib empty. At first, Dora burst into sobs, but then she remarked that Ted would probably be here at the Burrow. I was in denial, I was still thinking the worst, but then Dora's mum came rushing up, and explained that Ted was here with Harry. We said our goodbyes and rushed over here."_

"_The whole way over here he was thinking the worst. We both were definite that he was with Harry we just didn't know where," _Tonks added.

"_Then we arrived here and I saw the basinet and I knew Teddy was here, and safe. _Oh, by the way Bill I'm sorry I shoved you."

"It's quite alright mate."

For quite a few minutes everything was silent once again. Everyone was still attempting to take it all in. Harry decided to break the silence again.

"What I don't get is what you gave Fred," Harry said "; he said that it was some sort of shielding charm."

"Well," Tonks began ", that's where I had Fred."

"Foux is actually a charm that disables the use of killing spells. When a killing curse is sent the user's way, and the user is unable to dodge it the potion will repel the curse. However, it lives up to its name, "foux." It stuns the user to give an appearance of death in order to keep the user alive."

"Wait," Fred said ", why'd you lie to me?"

"Do you honestly think if I had told you what it really did you would have let me put it on your wand?"

"NO."

"Exactly my point."

A few more minutes of silence passed. Then it started; an outburst of hugs and kisses and thank Merlin's and bloody hells. Now that everyone knew it was really Tonks and Lupin they were all ecstatic. It was amazing truly a happy ending, or beginning.

A/N Ok this isn't the end in fact it is just the beginning. This rest of the story really has to do with Harry, Ginny, Ron, and Hermione. R&R


	4. A happy Feeling

Disclaimer: I own none of these characters they all belong to J.K. Rowling

The next few days were the happiest that Harry had experienced in years. Everyone sat together at dinner and chatted happily like nothing had ever happened too Fred, Tonks, and Lupin. Mr. Weasley took off work for the week to spend time with everyone, and had received the task of explaining what happened to Tonks and Lupin to a very confused Percy, who was at work when they first arrived at the Burrow. The only Weasley missing was Charlie, but Mrs. Weasley had owled him numerous times, trying to inform him of the goings on. Harry had never seen any of these people so happy; he had certainly never been this happy. He sat back and just watched everyone at dinner. Fred and George informed Percy about their business, and he tried to give them financial and practical advice, Teddy's highchair was nestled in between Tonk's and Remus's chairs, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley talked excitedly to Lupin and Tonks about the cottage they were hoping to buy for themselves, since they still lived with Tonk's mum, Ron was talking to Bill about Gringotts, and Fleur was happily listening, holding the arm of her husband, Hermione and Ginny were chatting about books that they each had read, and that's when a sudden pain stuck Harry; Ginny.

Even though the war was over, her brother, and Tonks and Lupin were back, he still couldn't bring himself to talk to her. He had remembered the day of the battle when he kissed her, but since then he just couldn't speak to her; he assumed that they were no longer together, if they ever were in the first place. After letting him mind wander for a few minutes he dismissed the thought, and started talking to Ron and Bill about Gringotts; he was anxious to know how much damage had been fixed, since he, Ron, and Hermione had broken in.

Around an hour or so later dinner plates were almost cleared. This was the longest dinner the Weasley's had had in a long time, and Harry was glad to be apart of it. Everyone was still happily chatting with each other when Lupin stood up.

"Excuse me everyone, could I have your attention for a moment?" he asked. At that everyone at the table quieted and looked up at Lupin.

"Dora has something that she would like to say."

"Thank you Remus," Tonks said as she stood up. "As most of you know our first wedding anniversary was a few weeks ago. Well, Remus and I have spoken to Molly and Arthur and they have agreed to let us use the garden. When we were married a little over a year ago, we had a very small secluded wedding in order to protect us and our guests. Well, that day we couldn't invite someone very special to us, and that person is Harry. We really wanted him to be there, but because of the dangers he was in we couldn't. So we have decided that in three days, on Saturday, we will renew our vowels. We want everyone that we care about to be able to witness our wedding vowels. So on Saturday at one o'clock in the garden Remus and I will renew our vowels to one another, and we hope that all of you will come."

"Well of course we'll all come!" Shouted Bill.

"Well thank you for assuring us Bill," Said Lupin.

Well any chance of the dinner soon ending was now a completely lost hope. Mrs. Weasley, Fleur, Hermione, and Ginny were now chatting happily, and extremely fast, about preparations for the second wedding, so to say. Mr. Weasley, Bill, and Lupin were all discussing the wedding as well. Ron and Harry exchanged glances with each other, and Harry could tell that Ron was happy for them as well. Harry was overcome with a feeling of joy; it was just overpowering. A year ago Lupin didn't even want to stay married, and now he was renewing his vowels for Tonks.

**The next day**

The preparations had already begun for the second wedding, as Harry was now calling it. Mr. Weasley, Bill, Percy, and Lupin were all out, Mrs. Weasley, Tonks, Ginny and Hermione had all taken Teddy down to Diagon Alley to get him his first pair of dress robes; which left Harry, Ron, Fred, and George to do household chores that, according to Mrs. Weasley, had to be done. Harry and Ron had been left to do the majority of the chores since Fred and George claimed that they had to get to the shop immediately for some emergency.

"Don't worry," Fred said as George and he walked into the fireplace ", we'll be back in no time."

"Yes," George agreed "; don't worry no time at all." Even thought he twins reassured them, Ron and Harry both knew better.

Harry and Ron examined the list that Mrs. Weasley had left for the four of them. It read:

_Dear Harry, Ron, Fred, and George,_

_We have gone out to Diagon Alley to buy little Teddy dress robes for the wedding. We'll be back around lunch time. Please get these chores done; I want the house to look nice for the wedding._

_Sweep the kitchen_

_De gnome the garden_

_Mow the lawn_

_Clean your rooms_

_Love,_

_Mum_

Well, unfortunately all four boys had over slept so by the time they found the note they only had about an hour to do all of the chores.

"Well mates," Fred said ", George and I will be happy to mow the lawn and sweep the kitchen." With a flick of his wand Fred had the broom sweeping the floor at a rapid pace, and George was headed out to the lawn.

"That's not right," Ron protested "as the twins hopped into the fireplace ", you left us with the hardest job. Mum's going to be angry when she sees you haven't cleaned your room."

"Au contraire, brother dearest," Mum will be more then happy to extend our deadline seeing as we have an emergency at work," Fred replied.

"Ta ta," George said as they shouted Weasley's Wizard Wheezes and were engulfed in green flames.

After de gnoming the garden which took a huge amount of time Harry and Ron rushed up to Ron's room, which Harry was know sharing with him, and began cleaning. This didn't take that long all they had to do was flick their wands a couple of times, but the de gnoming had really gotten to them.

"Merlin," Ron said as he collapsed on his bed ", I just had to get ten more of those stupid gnomes out of the garden. It was pointless to de gnome it today, all the stupid gnomes are going to come back."

"Yeah," Harry said as he collapsed on his cot ", but we're finished."

"Tomorrow Fred and George are doing it," Ron said ", they are not getting out of it again!"

A/n ok so this one is kind of boring but it's kind of cool at the same time. So yeah, anyway please R&R!!


	5. Wotcher Harry

Ok people I do not own any of these characters, J.K. Rowling does.

A/N please read and review. It would be very much appreciated!

The second wedding was tomorrow, and everyone at the Burrow was ecstatic. Well, almost everyone. Ron wasn't too excited about having to share his room with five people. Those five people being Fred, George, Harry, Percy, and Charlie. Fred and George's room was being used by Bill and Fleur, and Minerva McGonagall; Tonks had always been her favorite student. Percy and Charlie's room was being used by Andromeda, Tonk's mum. Bills old room was being used by Tonks and Lupin. The arrangement was tight and difficult, but Harry didn't mind. Lupin was like a father to him, and he knew that after tomorrow Lupin would be happy; and that was what Harry wanted.

At dinner Tonks and Lupin looked so happy it was almost impossible. A few months ago Harry would have thought someone had slipped something into lupin's pumpkin juice, but now he knew it was general happiness that was spread across his face. Another thing caught Harry's attention during dinner; Ginny. She looked beautiful; she always did, but this was the first time Harry had really seen how beautiful she was since the war; it was the first time he had the courage to look her in the eye. He didn't know why though; her brother was alive, and so were Lupin and Tonks; he was utterly bewildered. Why couldn't he talk to her?

After dinner Harry decided to go outside for awhile. He didn't feel much like talking to anyone, he was too confused. He needed to figure out why he couldn't talk to Ginny. He just didn't understand. He knew he fancied Ginny, he wasn't even going to try and deny that, but why couldn't he talk to her? It was driving him mad! He needed to know.

He walked outside to the garden; it looked magnificent. All the flowers were in full bloom, and the decorations for Tonks and Remus's second wedding were already set up. Harry spotted a stone bench. He walked over to it and sat down, then looked up to the stars. He was completely lost in thought; he didn't even notice the figure standing by the door.

"Wotcher Harry," said Tonks as Harry looked and saw Tonks walking over to him.

"Wotcher Tonks," Harry replied.

"Have some room on the bench?" She asked.

"Yeah, sure," he replied.

"So Harry what's on your mind?"

"Nothing, I'm just sitting here."

"Oh, so you're not thinking pf a certain someone."

"Um...no… what?"

"So you're not sitting here thinking of Ginny."

"What?"

"You're not sitting here thinking of Ginny Weasley?"

"NO, err," Tonks gave him a tell the truth look. "That obvious?"

"Painfully."

"Oh."

"Harry, don't be upset about it. So you fancy her, why is that such a big deal?"

"It's not, it's I don't know."

"Explain."

"It's just ever since the war I haven't been able to talk to her. I thought it was because of Fred, but even now that you're all back I still can't."

"Have you guys ever been together?"

"Yeah, at the end of last year."

"Well, are you guys together now?"

"No, we broke up last year. Well, I broke up with her."

"Why?"

"Well, it was right after Dumbledore died and I was… I was scared. I was scared for Ginny. I don't quite know how to explain it, but I just cared so much that I couldn't stand it if anything happened. I just really don't know. I do know, but then I don't."

Tonks put her arm around Harry in a motherly sort of way. "Did you feel like you cared so much about her that you believed that she deserved better? That you cared so much that you couldn't bear to lose her? That you'd rather her be with someone else, then have her gone? That you were too dangerous for her, and that she deserved someone who would always be there?"

"Well, yeah. That's exactly it."

"Believe it or not Harry, but your relationship with Ginny is much Like Remus and mine's. Well, what it used to be." Harry thought about it, he saw what Tonks meant.

"You see Harry," Tonks began "; you are acting very much like Remus did. He knew I loved him and that he loved me, but he was afraid. He was afraid for me. He tried to convince me that he was too old, to poor, and too dangerous. You I'm presuming did something around those lines. I'm telling you one thing, Harry that only proves that you care for her deeply. I'm just telling you that no matter what you said about being to dangerous, she never cared. I know from personal experience that she never cared. However, as for not being able to talk to her, did you ever think that maybe there is a reason other than what you thought? Maybe it's because you need more time, or you need space, or need to learn?

"Tonks I dunno what you're talking about."

"Harry, all I'm saying is maybe you need time and space. Then maybe you'll be able to talk to her again.

"I dunno Tonks."

"Well, just stop worrying about being with her; just try talking like friends, since you are friends."

"Thanks Tonks."

"Anytime."

Tonks got up and left the bench leaving Harry with his thoughts.

"Tonks," Harry called.

"Yeah Harry," Tonks

"Do you love him?"

"Who Remus?"

"Yes"

"Of course I do."

"How much?"

"More than life. I don't know what I'd do without him. He, along with Teddy, is the reason I get up in the morning. The reason I love life."

"Wow."

"What about?"

"Nothing, just wow."

OK it was kind of weird but it has a message thingy, and a point. Please review!


	6. Remus's Words

Hey people! I'm back. I am updating like crazy today!! It's 1:40 and I just got this urge to update all my stories. I just finished updating my newest creation so this is love, now I'm updating this one, and then I might try and update love without limits.

A/n you all know I don't own and Harry Potter people

Oh my gosh I love ducks. They are THE best animal ever, and my friend saved them. They were going to cross the street, they were ducklings, and he saved them! So he took them home to care for them until then could manage on their own, and he might name one after me! Ok back to the story I just had a rage of excitement!!! 

A/N ok this chapter is going to be short sorry to disappoint! I'll update as soon as possible.

Harry watched as Tonks slipped back through the back door. He thought about what she said as he turned his head back up to the stars. Maybe she was right. Maybe he just needed time. Maybe he just needed space. Maybe he needed to be by himself for a while just to give him time to adjust.

Although he had no idea what time it was he knew it had to be getting late; the sky was pitch black. He decided he should go back inside. Once inside he noticed that most people had retired to bed and the remaining were in the sitting room. He chose to go to bed; it was getting late, and he was exhausted.

He walked into his room, well Ron's room, and was scared out of his mind when he saw a figure standing there. "BLOODY HELL!" he screamed. "Oh, Merlin Lupin you scared me."

"Sorry Harry, I was looking for a book I had been meaning to read. Molly said she gave it to Ron ages ago."

"Hey Lupin…" Harry began

"Harry, I told you call me moony."

"Yeah I know, sorry. Moony can I talk to you?"

"What's on your mind Harry?"

"Do you love her?"

"Who Tonks?"

"Yeah."

"Of course. Why?"

"Just wondering."

"You don't do you Harry?"

"No, of course not."

"Good, I might have a hard time if the boy, excuse man, who defeated the Dark Lord was up against me." Harry laughed at his joke. "How much?"

"How much what?"

"How much do you love her?"

"More than life. She and Teddy are the reasons I get up in the morning. If I didn't have them I don't know what I'd do. If I didn't have Dora I just would be lost. I couldn't live without her. I can't really explain how much I love her though. It's just too much, but let me try. Let me put it this way. You know how painful it is for me to transform?" Harry nodded "well, if I had to go through that kind of pain all day, everyday, for 100 years and after that I could be with Dora I'd do it."

"Wow," Harry said.

"What?"

"Nothing just wow."

A/n ok told you it was going to be short. I know these conversations don't really make sense, and seem like they don't have a point, but they do I promise! Please read and review. I might be able to get the next Love without limits out if I type like a mad woman!


	7. Decisions

Hey people I'm back! YAY! OK so here's how it goes. I am updating this chapter tonight. So far I have six reviews. I want to get that number up to twenty. So if I can get that number up to twenty by Saturday (I'm leaving on vacation on Sunday so it'll probably be a week of no updating sorry!) then I will write three chapters on Saturday. That's in one day. So please Read and Review!

OK you guys know I don't own any Harry Potter People.

On with the story!

Harry awakened when a pillow was thrown at his head.

"C'mon Harry get up!" Ron yelled. "I've been up for two hours. Two hours! Do you hear me! I've been getting ready for this stupid thing for two hours! Now get up!"

"Whoa Ron," Harry said rubbing his eyes ", relax. You obviously didn't get enough sleep."

"Well, obviously, he said. "Two hours Harry! Two hours! I could understand if this was the real wedding, but it's not! It's their second wedding it makes no sense. So while your up here sleeping I'm down stairs listening to my mum tell me what I'm doing wrong! Telling me I need to straighten my room! Harry no one's coming in here, no one important anyway! All of them, all of my brothers they don't have to clean it, but I do!"

"Ron," Harry said getting out of the bed ", calm down. Look, I'll tell you what. Why don't you get some more sleep? I'll do whatever stuff you have to do downstairs. If anyone asks I'll tell them you're cleaning your room."

"Thanks Harry you're a lifesaver," said Ron as he jumped onto his bed. Remember though the wedding thingy's at one and it's ten right now. Don't let my mum find out I'm up here."

"Don't worry I won't," said Harry as he left the room.

Harry made his way downstairs to find Hermione and Ginny in the kitchen.

"Hello Harry," Ginny said.

"Hey Ginny. Where's your mum?"

"She went to the market. Apparently we have nothing to feed anybody," Ginny said.

"Where's Ronald?" Hermione asked

"Yeah, where's Ron?" Ginny asked

"Err he's cleaning his room," Harry replied.

"He's sleeping isn't he?" Hermione stated

"No." Hermione just looked at Harry

"Yes."

"Well then, I'll go wake him up."

"No Hermione. Let him sleep. He was in a horrible mood; he really does need a lot of sleep."

"Yeah Harry's right," Ginny agreed ", Ron is horrible when he's tired."

"Alright," Hermione said ", but you better not let your mum see him asleep."

"It's fine," Harry said ", I'm going to wake him before she finds out. Now what else is there left to do?"

"Nothing really," Ginny replied ", just get dressed really. Oh but mum did say she'd like you to go help degnome the garden in an hour or so. Just doesn't want any of the showing up while guests are here."

"OK. Well what time is it now?"

"Almost ten thirty," Hermione replied.

Are you sure there's nothing else to do."

"Yupp, replied Ginny ", Hermione pretty much did everything, with magic you know."

"Well, alright then. I'll be around. Someone let me know if your mum's going to go upstairs."

"We will," Ginny said

Harry walked outside to the garden where the ceremony would take place. Ron's words replayed in his head "It's not the real wedding, it's their second!" Harry knew that this wasn't really a wedding, but it still felt like one. He hadn't seen Tonks or Lupin this morning but her knew that they were probably still in their room; probably playing with Teddy. He thought about Lupin and how he must feel. The first time he got married he knew how much he loved Tonks, but then after that he regretted it. He thought he would mess up Tonks's life by marrying her. Now, he can marry her without any worry. He knows how much he loves her, and she him; now there's nothing to worry about. Harry's thoughts were interrupted by a faint whisper. "Harry, Harry,' the person called. He looked around to where the sound was coming from and realized it was Tonks.

"Wotcher Tonks."

"Wotcher Harry," she replied. "Remus isn't out here is he?"

"No."  
"Oh good he can't see me before the wedding."

"But you're already married."

"Harry do not criticize my superstitions and opinions," she said playfully. "We are renewing our vowels to each other. It's the same as our wedding only it's the second time around. Plus we don't have to worry that death eaters will pop up and try to kill us. That's all thanks to you." Harry laughed. "Anyway I need to talk to. Follow me." She led him through the door back into the house and up to Ginny's room; which at the moment was empty.

"Ginny's letting me get ready here," Tonks said motioning for Harry to sit next to her on the bed. As soon as he sat Tonks began talking again,

"Harry, I brought you up here because I need to ask you a question."

"Ok go ahead."

"Well you know at my wedding my father walked me down the aisle, but he's not with us anymore so he can't. Mad eye was like a father to me, but he's not here either. I thought about asking Arthur. He has taken care of both me and Remus, but he's one of Remus's groomsmen plus I'm not that close to him. Anyway to my point. Harry," she said taking both his hands in hers "; you're like a son to me. I know it sounds weird, but you are. I love my son more than anything, and because of you he can live in a wonderful, safe world. Well, Remus and I have already decided that my mum will walk down right before me holding Teddy. Well, I have no one to walk me down the aisle and Harry. Harry would you escort me down the aisle?" Harry was shocked by the question, he had no ideas.

"Harry I can understand if you don't want to I just…"

"No, Tonks, I'd love too!"

"Really Harry?" Tonks asked excitedly like a young witch who had just met Gilderoy Lockhart, before everyone realized he was a fraud.

"Yeah nothing would make me happier."

"Oh good. I was hoping you'd say yes. Well, I have to start to get ready. It'll take a while for my hair. I'm styling it the way muggles do as a tribute to my dad. Oh and Harry," she said as Harry grabbed the door knob "; please don't tell anyone about walking me down the aisle. I haven't told Remus yet, and I want him to be surprised. There's no one he'd rather have walk me down."

"Sure Tonks. Err, good luck with your hair."

"Thanks."

Harry couldn't believe it. He had never suspected she'd ask him to walk her down the aisle. He knew he was very close to Sirius and Lupin, and so was Tonks, well obviously. Harry was probably the closet to her. He was happy; no ecstatic, but why? All he was doing was escorting her down the aisle. No that's not all it was. By escorting Tonks down the aisle he was telling Lupin that he knew he would take care of Tonks, and that he would love her. "Merlin Harry," he thought to himself ", you sound like a girl." After happy thoughts flooded him a wave of panic came over him. "What do I do? Do I hold her hand? Link arms? What do I do when I give her to Remus? Do I just give her to him? Do I kiss her? Oh lord. I'll go ask Hermione or Ginny. No wait I promised Tonks. Uggh… calm down just ask her when you see her. Just then Harry realized it must be getting late he still had to degnome the garden and get Ron up.

He rushed into the house to find Mrs. Weasley in the kitchen preparing food; Hermione and Ginny at her side.

"Hello Harry," she said "where were you? We thought you'd be upstairs helping Ronald clean his room."

"Actually I'm on my way up there. Do you know what time it is?"

"It's eleven thirty on the dot."

"Ok well thank you. I'll just go get Ron then."

Harry rushed into Ron's room to find him sound asleep, snoring loudly.

"Oi! Ron get up!" Harry yelled. "Oi"

"Wha…" Ron said sleepily.

"C'mon Ron! It's eleven thirty. We have to degnome the garden. C'mon! If we aren't downstairs in a few minutes your mum's going to come up here." as if on cue Mrs. Weasley's came sounding into the room. "Ronald, Harry what is taking so long?"

"C'mon Ron," Harry said. After a few minutes Ron was up and ready.

Harry and Ron made their way down to the kitchen and then to the garden where there spent forty-five minutes degnoming the garden.

"See," Ron said ", I said it was pointless to degnome the garden before, because we'd end up doing it now."

"Oi Ron," Fred called from his position ", shut up! We're all out here working!"

After degnoming the garden all the boys went up to Ron's room to get dressed.

"Well," said Fred ", we all look rather charming wouldn't you say so George?"

"Oh yes Fred," responded George ", we do look rather dashing."

"And now, "Fred said ", we must dash. We are off to greet guests." Fred and George departed followed by everyone else, including Harry. ON his way down stairs he was grabbed by a hand that yanked him into an empty bedroom.

"BLOODY HELL!" Harry screamed. "Oh Moony it's you."

"Yes Harry it's me," he assured him. "I have a question for you. Do you think I am doing the right thing?"

"What about marrying Tonks?"

"Yes."

"Yes, definitely yes. Why?"

"I dunno I just got to thinking and…"

"Oh no. you are not starting that again. You are a great dad and husband and person in general. Teddy loves you. Tonks loves you more than life, and if you so much as take a step pass the threshold I'll knock you silly."

"Ok Harry ok."

"I wasn't thinking of leaving Tonks, but I dunno what if."

"Moony stop now!" Harry said surprised at his own tone. "You love her more than life, you told me so. You told me if you had to go through a 100 years of pain just to be with her in the end you would. So stop second guessing yourself, and your choices."

"Harry, listen. I love Tonks, I have no intentions of leaving her. All men get nervous before their weddings. Yes, I know it's not my first wedding it just a renewal of our vowels, but that doesn't matter. After all we've been through, I ,I …"

"Love her," Harry finished for him. "But you still feel like something bad might happen?"

"Yes exactly."

"Well don't. Marrying Tonks was the best decision you have ever made in your entire life."

"Yeah I know."

"Good."

"You sound just like James. That's the exact thing he would have said."

"Yeah I have a feeling he would say something like that."

"You know Harry this is Tonks dream wedding."

"Everyone she wanted here the first time is going to be here. I'm so selfish. Tonks and I got married and it was nothing like she wanted, but she still went through with it, and all I could do was complain afterward. It's every girl's dream to have the perfect wedding. I used to listen to my mum reminisce all the time about her and my dad's. She didn't get hers, but not once did she say a word."

"You're wrong."

"what?"

"Tonks did her dream wedding. She married you."

Okie Dokie. I am posting the next chapter out in a few minutes well see I was going to put the second wedding in this chapter, but then I saw how long it was getting and I was like oh I'll just put it out in another one. So I am going to. Ok I really need reviews! Remember my promise about 20! If I get 20 reviews then I'll have three more chapters out tomorrow!


	8. Their Love Renewed

Hey people! I'm back! Ok so I'm anxiously awaiting reviews from people! Ok so this is the second wedding YAY! Okie Dokie! So yeah anyway at the bottom of this page I'm putting links so you can see what the dresses are supposed to look like. I don't know if you're like allowed to do that or if you people are just supposed to use your imaginations. Alright I'm done moving on to the next story!

Disclaimer: I don't own any HP people!

"She married the man of her dreams, the man she loved, and I have a feeling that that was her dream."

"Now that is exactly what James would have said."

"Yeah, I know."

"He's proud of you Harry. You know that don't you. They both are."

"Yeah I know. Well, the wedding starts in about twenty minutes so I need to get out there."

Harry left and made his way out to the garden Professor. McGonagall was seated as well as Hagrid, Percy, Fleur; Bill was a best man, and a few members from the ministry; including Kinsley Shacklebolt. Taking their seats were Neville and his grandmother; right behind them Mr. Lovegood and Luna. Harry just noticed that Ron was sitting in the front.

"Hey Ron," Harry said sitting down next to him.

"Hey Harry."

"When's it start?"

"In about fifteen minutes."

"ok. Err where are Hermione and Ginny?"

"No clue." Just then Hermione and Ginny came up wearing identical traveling cloaks.

"Since when do you dress alike?" Ron asked

"Since we bought dresses at Diagon Alley," Hermione said.

"Tonks asked you to be bridesmaids right?"

"Yes. You are a lot smarter then you look," Ginny said. "Save us these seats."

"Ok," Ron said. The girls rushed off after that.

"I found them," Ron said. "Tonks asked them to be bridesmaids."

"Yeah I heard. Ok I'll be back save me a seat."

"Will do. Just don't miss the wedding."

As Harry walked to the back of the yard he saw Mr. and Mrs. Weasley talking to Charlie and a girl he had his hand entwined with.

"Mum, dad," Charlie said ", this is my girlfriend Sarabella."

"Nice to meet you Sarabella," Mrs. Weasley said. "I would love to talk, but we need to be seated the ceremony starts in about five minutes." She led Charlie and Sarabella to their seats.

Harry waited in the back where the long red carpet ended. He didn't know if he was supposed to go with Tonks or not, but he figured she'd have to come down here eventually. Just as Harry was debating whether or not to go upstairs and get Tonks Mr. Weasley stepped up in front of the crowd and conjured a podium.

"Good afternoon everyone," he began ", I'm Arthur Weasley as all of you know. Remus, who is dear friend of mine, requested that I read this before the ceremony began. A helm.

Dear friends,

We are all here today to witness the renewal of my love for Nymphadora and her love for me. We both are overjoyed that you all could come. Our wedding was small, some of you were there, but some of you couldn't be because of issues of safety. We both thank you all for coming and joining in our celebration." Mr. Weasley folded the letter back up. "So everyone without further ado, we're going to start the wedding." With that Mr. Weasley went over and stood on the right side of raised area; where the actual ceremony would take place.

Within a few minutes music began to play and Remus and Bill stepped out next to Mr. Weasley. Harry was starting to get nervous; Hermione and Ginny were making their way out the back door. He disappeared from their view. He watched as they walked down the aisle; Hermione then Ginny. They both looked beautiful. There were wearing long slender red dresses. Ginny looked amazing her flaming red hair fell down a little past her shoulders. Hermione looked very nice and pretty too. Ginny just looked beautiful in every way.

"She's beautiful isn't she?"

"Yeah she is," Harry said

"Oh err hi Tonks."

"Wotcher Harry."

"You ready?"

"Yes, are you?"

"yeah, um just one question what do I do?"

"Link arms with me. Then wait until Remus meets me. You'll pull the veil that covers my face up and back where the other veil is then you'll give me to Remus. Harry you can do this. It's not that hard. Hi Teddy!" Tonks said as her mum held him and prepared to walk down the aisle. That was when Harry saw it; a light in Tonks's face that Harry had never seen before. He knew it was because she was finally truly happy with no worries. Harry now fully noticed how beautiful she looked. Her dress was big and gorgeous, her head piece holding up her veil was a delectate headband, and even though a veil was covering her head you could still see her vibrant pink hair.

"Tonks," Harry said.

"Yeah Harry."

"You look beautiful."

"Thank you Harry." Harry noticed that the wedding march began to play and the guests stood up. "You ready Tonks?"

"Yupp. You know I'm actually more nervous this time then I was on the first."

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"Don't be. Marrying Moony is the best decision you've ever made."

"I know." With that Harry took her arm and began to walk.

"Where's Harry?" Hermione whispered to Ron. "Tonks is already coming down the aisle."

"I dunno," Ron replied ", he just told me to save him a seat."

"Guys," Ginny said ", I found him." Harry walked arms linked with Tonks as all the guests gazed with awe at her. Harry looked at Lupin; he looked like Harry had never seen him before. He was just overcome with happiness; genuine happiness.

Once Harry reached Lupin he was racking his brain to remember what he was supposed to do. Then it came to him. He lifted the front veil up and then kissed Tonks on the cheek and gave her hand to Lupin. As they walked up together he took his seat next to Ron.

"Why didn't you tell us mate?"

"Tonks asked me not too, she wanted it to be a surprise."

"Shh!" Hermione said.

Lupin began to speak "; um before Dora and I exchange vowels I want to say something to her and to all of you." He took Tonks's hands. "Dora a little over a year ago we stood together and we got married. I had never been happier in my life, but as the days after our marriage went on I kept thinking that I had made a terrible mistake." Gasps from the guests could be heard.

"Wow," Ron said ", I don't think his wedding was the bets time to say that."

"SHHH!!" Hermione said.

"Well, as most of you know I left Tonks for awhile. I didn't leave her because I didn't love her I left her because I loved her so much, and I was afraid. I loved her and I didn't want people to think lowly of her because she married me. When I heard that she was pregnant I was so worried that our son would end up like me and I didn't want him to be ridiculed. I thought the answer was running away, but thanks to a dear friend I realized that is wasn't. I never really got a chance to fully explain to Dora or any of you my reasoning and that's what I wanted to do before I restate my love for her. I'll make it short though. Dora I love you, I always have. Before I was scared, but now I stand here knowing that marrying you was the best decision of my entire life. Now we have our wonderful handsome son, Theodore, and I can't wait to start the next chapter of my life with you. I know we already married, but that was during a bad time for the world, now as I restate how much I love you I can really, truly, honestly say, that we will start a new chapter of our lives together, and with Teddy. I love you Dora." Awws burst throughout the guests; Ginny and Hermione were in tears and so was Tonks.

"OK," Tonks said ", I don't know how I'm going to live up to that speech, but I'll try. Remus I love you, I always have. We went though times when we each doubted our love, but in the back of our minds we always knew it was there. A little over a year ago we said 'I do' and we meant it, but after that we doubted ourselves. It was because of the times, we were both afraid, but we always knew our love was there. I stand here before you, and all of our beloved guests, and I say this truthfully, honestly, and lovingly, that I love you and I cannot wait to begin to write the next chapter of our lives with each other and Teddy. I love you Remus. All the women were in tears including Tonks. Mr. Weasley and Remus even shed a tear.

The vowels were exchanged and it came time to kiss the bride. As Remus and Tonks moved toward each other and kissed. Remus lifted Tonks off her feet; just like Ron and to Hermione. Then he spun her around. When they parted both were sporting wide smiles. They walked back up the aisle, their second wedding was over. Now they really could begin their lives together; happily and safely.

The reception was wonderful all the guests danced, talked, laughed, and had a genuinely good time. Harry even noticed someone unexpected. Narcissa Malfoy was in the last row at the ceremony and now she was talking to Tonks and Andromeda. Harry couldn't believe it; Narcissa Malfoy the woman that had refused to speak to Andromeda or Tonks because Andromeda married a muggle born, and now she was here congratulating Remus and Tonks.

"Harry,"

"Hey moony. Nice speech."

"Well, thank you. It was the truth."

"yeah I know it was."

"I take it you know who the dear friend is."

"yeah I do."

"Harry, thank you for escorting Dora down the aisle. It meant a lot to both of us."

"Your welcome. It was my pleasure."

"Now," Fred said as he magnified his voice "the bride and groom will share a special dance."

"Well, must be off Harry," Lupin said ", I have to attempt to dance."

"I'm no good at it either. Good luck."

Lupin met Tonks on the floor and they kissed and took each other in their arms. A few moments of dancing they broke apart. People were confused, but their confusion fled once they realized what was going on. Tonks walked over to her mother and took Teddy out onto the floor with her and placed him in between her and Lupin. Harry saw it; it was the sweetest thing. Little Teddy was swaying back and forth, right in the middle of his parents; the two people that loved him most in the world.

YAY! Wow that was longer then I expected. I hope you liked it. 20 reviews remember! Please clicky button on your way out and give me a shout out!

Ok here these are the links so you can see the pretty dresses and stuff:

Bridesmaid: veil: 


	9. Awe Struck

Hey people! I am super super sorry that has taken me so long to update! I was on vacation, and working on another story, so yeah. I wanted to update yesterday, but I have a terrible cold, ya know where you nose runs, eyes water, you fell kind of blah and sick, and your legs feel like jello. So I didn't feel up to writing. I have a very important announcement to make. I am deleting two of my stories. Blind, and So this is love. I really don't fell as strongly about them as I do Mysteries of Mind and Heart and Love Without limits, so yeah. I feel that I can dedicate more of time to these two stories if I don't have to worry about updating new ones. Oh I am also deleting Love without limits, but don't worry… I am rewriting it. I didn't really like what I did, but I am going to rewrite it. Alright well I'm moving on

Disclaimer: I don't own any hp people! They all belong to the brilliant J.K. Rowling; although she totally shouldn't have killed Tonks, Remus, or Fred.

That night was one of the happiest Harry had ever experienced. Professor McGonagall, Andromeda, Bill and Fleur, and Charlie and Sarabella all decided to stay the night. All of the guests, along with the Weasley's gathered in the sitting room. Fred and George were sitting in the corner showing off their new product line to Bill and a disgusted looking Fleur. Sarabella and Charlie were snuggled together in the other corner whispering to each other; they both looked so content. Harry wished he could be that way with Ginny; sitting closely together. However, Ginny was on the other side of the room sitting on the table speaking rapidly to Hermione who was holding a slumbering Teddy in her arms. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley were seated on the sofa together; they looked happier then Harry had ever seen them. He knew why; it was quite obvious. Every other time their entire family had been together there was always something to fear, like the dark lord or something to morn, like Percy leaving the family. Now they could finally see all of their children happy; with no sense of fear or sadness in the air. Andromeda was seated next to Molly on the couch her face fixed on her daughter's smile. Professor McGonagall interrupted Andromeda's fixed glance as she began talking to her about something Harry couldn't hear. As he surveyed the room he came across Remus and Tonks. Remus sat on the shaggy chair across from the sofa with Tonks on his lap; both were sporting smiles that could light up the entire house. Harry watched as Remus looked up at Tonks, she was happily chatting with Mrs. Weasley and Professor McGonagall. Remus eyes were fixed on her; he looked happier then Harry had ever seen him. Tonks stopped her chatting and glanced down at Remus; her smile widened as she planted a kiss on forehead.

Around midnight or so Remus excused himself and disappeared upstairs. With in a few minutes professor McGonagall, Andromeda, Percy, and Bill and Fleur all retired to bed. Charlie bid farewell to everyone as he and Sarabella left to go for a walk around the garden. At first Mrs. Weasley was reluctant to let them go at such a late hour, Mr. Weasley convinced her to allow them to go. "C'mon darling," He said calmly ", Charlie and Sarabella are leaving tomorrow. Plus Dear with you-know-who gone we have nothing to fear."

"Oh alright fine, just don't get lost," she finally agreed. With that Charlie and Sarabella left through the kitchen door, and Mr. and Mrs. Weasley announced they were retiring to bed; although Harry presumed Mrs. Weasley wouldn't sleep until she knew that Charlie and his girlfriend were home safe in their beds.

Harry was getting a little worried; Tonks was down in the sitting room holding Teddy tightly in her arms chatting with Hermione and Ginny; Ron, Fred, and George, had decided to go to bed as well. Remus had still not returned; fear flooded Harry for a split second. His thoughts ran wild ", what if he left? What if this is like the first time all over again? What if he still was worried about Tonks being accepted? Stop it!" He mentally yelled to himself. "Didn't you see his eyes? HE was the happiest he's ever been; he would not leave her again! Not ever! No go upstairs and find him!"

Harry quietly made his way up the old, wooden, creaking staircase in attempts to fine Remus. He stopped climbing the stairs once he got to Bill's old bedroom; he rapped on the old wooden door praying that Remus would answer him.

"Come in," Lupin said.

"Thank Merlin!" Harry thought to himself. "Hey Moony!"

"Hello Harry."

"Where have you been? You've been gone for quite a while. I thought that…" he stopped himself.

"You thought I left again." Remus stated simply.

"Well, er, yes I thought maybe, but then I saw how happy you were and I figured you wouldn't but I still, I still didn't know."

"I understand Harry, please sit down," Harry did as he was asked. "Harry, you must understand that I will never leave Dora ever again. The first time I left I was scared; I was a coward. I was afraid that Dora would be an outcast, and that Teddy would be a lyoncarthy just like me. I'm not afraid any more Harry; I love Dora and Teddy. I would never leave Dora; she's my everything."

"I know. I just panicked for a minute."

"I know, but just know that that will never happen again."

"I know, well I'm off to bed."

"No wait, Harry. I wanted to speak to you about something."

"Ok well go ahead then."

"Well Harry, you know that Dora and I will be looking for our own house in a few days. Don't mention it to Dora, but I have a small cottage that is ready for us to move in; I think she'll love it, but I haven't shown it to her yet. Well, we're starting our new lives, where we don't have to worry about death eaters and the Dark Lord and we can raise Teddy, and possibly more children, in a safe world. Harry," He said standing up ", Dora and I have been thinking. We both love you; you're like a son to us. We'll always be there for you. Harry Dora and I have been thinking and we'd, er, well, we'd like to adopt you." Harry was awe struck.

"All it is a trip to the ministry and signing a few papers really. Of course you'll be able to keep your name; your dad would never forgive me if I made you change your name. I could picture it now 'Remus how dare you change his name. He's my son!' I wouldn't even want to change your name. You wouldn't have to call us mum or dad or anything. We, Dora and I, just want to look out for you. It was Sirius's job, being your godfather, but since he's gone; I just thought that your dad would want me too. Not that we'd have to make it official." He finished his rambling. Harry was still awe struck. Had Remus just said what he thought he just said?"

"Harry, you don't have to. I just wanted to tell you. You're welcome to come live with us legal son or not."

"Er."

"Harry if you want to think about it, you may take as long as you like."

"Thanks," Harry began to walk out of the room, thoughts wildly danced in his mind. He'd have parents, a family; a little brother; he could still have his real parents, the ones he loved unconditionally even though he hadn't grown up with them. What would his mum want? His mum would want whatever he wanted. What would his ad want? His dad would want Remus to take care of him; to watch over him. What did Harry want? He knew what he wanted.

"Moony," he said turning around. "I don't need time to think about it. I already know what I want. I would love it if you and Tonks's adopted me."

Ok that's the ending. Now I have a question for ya'll. It won't come into play for a while, but I still need to know. Should Harry call Remus and Tonks mum and dad eventually? Or should he keep it at Moony and Tonks. I'm leaning towards keeping it Moony and Tonks. What do you think? Tell me what you think in your review! Please review! I really want to get 20! Thanks for reading clicky the button on your way out and give me a shout out!


End file.
